Enfant de Dieu, Enfant du Diable
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: "Nous nous sommes aimés, en voici les conséquences…" Je ne peux pas en dire plus! Couple au choix vous comprendrez à l'intérieur : YomixJui /AoixUruha/ReitaxRuki/KanonxTakuya/ShinxAkiya


**Titre :** Enfant de Dieu, Enfant du Diable

**Auteur :** Kitsune Yaoiphilen pour vous servir -en yaoi-

**Genre :** Romance, Tragedy... Angst?

**Disclamer** : Personne n'est à moi, je ne vais pas détailler, vous comprendrez pourquoi

**Pairings :** Voir _Note_

**Rating :** T Je vais quand même pas mettre du M sans lemon ...

**Note : **Nous y voilà! Alors vous avez le choix! Dans cette section, vous aurez -dans l'ordre-, les couples suivants :

-YomixJui (NightmarexVidoll). J'avoue que c'était le couple prévu à la base

-AoixUruha (the GazettE). Forcément j'ai envie de dire...

-ReitaxRuki (the GazettE). Pour faire plaisir...

-KanonxTakuya (Ancafe)

-AkiraxShin (Kagrra,)

Et surtout ne cherchez pas! Les mots sont, à chaque fois, EXACTEMENT les **mêmes**! C'est juste histoire d'en donner à tout le monde quoi. Ne lisez que le couple qui vous intéresse sinon c'est pas la peine ^^ ...Au fait, quel est votre couple préféré parmi ceux là?

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**¤YomixJui¤**

Tes larmes, je les aies vues couler. J'ai entendu tes cris déchirants lorsque ces armes de feu entraient en contact avec ta peau d'opaline.

Les diablotins qui s'accrochaient à tes bras en enfonçant griffes et crocs dans ta chair tendre… Ton sang d'un rouge vermeille qui envahissait ta légère robe blanche.

Un craquement sinistre immédiatement suivit d'un de tes hurlements stridents m'indiqua que l'on venait certainement de t'infliger la pire des douleurs… A présent, tu étais devenu un Ange aux ailes _brisées_. Ils achevèrent cet assemblage de plumes autrefois rayonnant, à la hache.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, tu aurais préféré mourir sur le coup plutôt que de sentir à ce point la douleur envahir le moindre recoin de ton corps jadis si pur…

Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même de subir ce spectacle. Car c'est de ma faute si tu es là, et que ton être a perdu toute pureté. Oui, c'est moi qui t'aie souillé.

Et pourtant, Jui, si tu savais…

A chacun de tes gémissements, de tes cris, de tes hurlements… j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'on torture, dans cette salle de braise et de flammes…

Ta voix, j'aimais entendre son doux timbre mélodieux dans ces moments où nous nous retrouvions, juste tous les deux. Mais en cet instant, il me semble que je serais capable de m'éclater les tympans, juste pour cesser de l'entendre.

Pardonne-moi Jui, je sais que tu m'aimais…

Je m'avance au centre de la salle à trois mètres de toi. C'est à mon tour, hélas, de t'imposer la douleur. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne sera pas physique puisque je frapperais de sorte à ce que tu succombes aussitôt.

Seulement, je sais que ton cœur saigne de voir ma flèche ainsi dirigée vers lui…

Tu pleures… je crois que moi aussi.

Un dernier murmure sort d'entre mes lèvres. Un simple mot qui te fait fermer les yeux de soulagement en attendant ta _sentence_.

Un « pardon » sincère, du fond de mon âme de démon, enfant du Diable.

Je décoche ma flèche qui atteint son but. Je les vois lâcher ton corps qui s'effondre au sol, soulevant les cendres rougeâtres.

Crois-moi Jui, enfant de Dieu, je t'aimais…

Et je t'aimerais toujours comme te l'ont promis chacun des baisers ardents que j'ai pu t'offrir.

Moi, Yomi, j'ai brûlé l'âme d'un Ange que j'aimais. Et je crois que je ne mérite rien de plus que de vivre éternellement dans cet Enfer qui m'était prédestiné dès la _naissance_.

Voilà l'histoire d'un amour interdit, qui fut le mien… On nous l'avait toujours dit : Un Démon ne peut _aimer_ un Ange et un Ange ne peut _aimer_ un Démon. Nous nous sommes aimés, en voici les conséquences…

**_----------------_**

**¤AoixUruha¤**

Tes larmes, je les aies vues couler. J'ai entendu tes cris déchirants lorsque ces armes de feu entraient en contact avec ta peau d'opaline.

Les diablotins qui s'accrochaient à tes bras en enfonçant griffes et crocs dans ta chair tendre… Ton sang d'un rouge vermeille qui envahissait ta légère robe blanche.

Un craquement sinistre immédiatement suivit d'un de tes hurlements stridents m'indiqua que l'on venait certainement de t'infliger la pire des douleurs… A présent, tu étais devenu un Ange aux ailes _brisées_. Ils achevèrent cet assemblage de plumes autrefois rayonnant, à la hache.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, tu aurais préféré mourir sur le coup plutôt que de sentir à ce point la douleur envahir le moindre recoin de ton corps jadis si pur…

Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même de subir ce spectacle. Car c'est de ma faute si tu es là, et que ton être a perdu toute pureté. Oui, c'est moi qui t'aie souillé.

Et pourtant, Uruha, si tu savais…

A chacun de tes gémissements, de tes cris, de tes hurlements… j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'on torture, dans cette salle de braise et de flammes…

Ta voix, j'aimais entendre son doux timbre mélodieux dans ces moments où nous nous retrouvions, juste tous les deux. Mais en cet instant, il me semble que je serais capable de m'éclater les tympans, juste pour cesser de l'entendre.

Pardonne-moi Uruha, je sais que tu m'aimais…

Je m'avance au centre de la salle à trois mètres de toi. C'est à mon tour, hélas, de t'imposer la douleur. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne sera pas physique puisque je frapperais de sorte à ce que tu succombes aussitôt.

Seulement, je sais que ton cœur saigne de voir ma flèche ainsi dirigée vers lui…

Tu pleures… je crois que moi aussi.

Un dernier murmure sort d'entre mes lèvres. Un simple mot qui te fait fermer les yeux de soulagement en attendant ta _sentence_.

Un « pardon » sincère, du fond de mon âme de démon, enfant du Diable.

Je décoche ma flèche qui atteint son but. Je les vois lâcher ton corps qui s'effondre au sol, soulevant les cendres rougeâtres.

Crois-moi Uruha, enfant de Dieu, je t'aimais…

Et je t'aimerais toujours comme te l'ont promis chacun des baisers ardents que j'ai pu t'offrir.

Moi, Aoi, j'ai brûlé l'âme d'un Ange que j'aimais. Et je crois que je ne mérite rien de plus que de vivre éternellement dans cet Enfer qui m'était prédestiné dès la _naissance_.

Voilà l'histoire d'un amour interdit, qui fut le mien… On nous l'avait toujours dit : Un Démon ne peut _aimer_ un Ange et un Ange ne peut _aimer_ un Démon. Nous nous sommes aimés, en voici les conséquences…

**_----------------_**

**¤ReitaxRuki¤**

Tes larmes, je les aies vues couler. J'ai entendu tes cris déchirants lorsque ces armes de feu entraient en contact avec ta peau d'opaline.

Les diablotins qui s'accrochaient à tes bras en enfonçant griffes et crocs dans ta chair tendre… Ton sang d'un rouge vermeille qui envahissait ta légère robe blanche.

Un craquement sinistre immédiatement suivit d'un de tes hurlements stridents m'indiqua que l'on venait certainement de t'infliger la pire des douleurs… A présent, tu étais devenu un Ange aux ailes _brisées_. Ils achevèrent cet assemblage de plumes autrefois rayonnant, à la hache.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, tu aurais préféré mourir sur le coup plutôt que de sentir à ce point la douleur envahir le moindre recoin de ton corps jadis si pur…

Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même de subir ce spectacle. Car c'est de ma faute si tu es là, et que ton être a perdu toute pureté. Oui, c'est moi qui t'aie souillé.

Et pourtant, Ruki, si tu savais…

A chacun de tes gémissements, de tes cris, de tes hurlements… j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'on torture, dans cette salle de braise et de flammes…

Ta voix, j'aimais entendre son doux timbre mélodieux dans ces moments où nous nous retrouvions, juste tous les deux. Mais en cet instant, il me semble que je serais capable de m'éclater les tympans, juste pour cesser de l'entendre.

Pardonne-moi Ruki, je sais que tu m'aimais…

Je m'avance au centre de la salle à trois mètres de toi. C'est à mon tour, hélas, de t'imposer la douleur. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne sera pas physique puisque je frapperais de sorte à ce que tu succombes aussitôt.

Seulement, je sais que ton cœur saigne de voir ma flèche ainsi dirigée vers lui…

Tu pleures… je crois que moi aussi.

Un dernier murmure sort d'entre mes lèvres. Un simple mot qui te fait fermer les yeux de soulagement en attendant ta _sentence_.

Un « pardon » sincère, du fond de mon âme de démon, enfant du Diable.

Je décoche ma flèche qui atteint son but. Je les vois lâcher ton corps qui s'effondre au sol, soulevant les cendres rougeâtres.

Crois-moi Ruki, enfant de Dieu, je t'aimais…

Et je t'aimerais toujours comme te l'ont promis chacun des baisers ardents que j'ai pu t'offrir.

Moi, Reita, j'ai brûlé l'âme d'un Ange que j'aimais. Et je crois que je ne mérite rien de plus que de vivre éternellement dans cet Enfer qui m'était prédestiné dès la _naissance_.

Voilà l'histoire d'un amour interdit, qui fut le mien… On nous l'avait toujours dit : Un Démon ne peut _aimer_ un Ange et un Ange ne peut _aimer_ un Démon. Nous nous sommes aimés, en voici les conséquences…

**_----------------_**

**¤KanonxTakuya¤**

Tes larmes, je les aies vues couler. J'ai entendu tes cris déchirants lorsque ces armes de feu entraient en contact avec ta peau d'opaline.

Les diablotins qui s'accrochaient à tes bras en enfonçant griffes et crocs dans ta chair tendre… Ton sang d'un rouge vermeille qui envahissait ta légère robe blanche.

Un craquement sinistre immédiatement suivit d'un de tes hurlements stridents m'indiqua que l'on venait certainement de t'infliger la pire des douleurs… A présent, tu étais devenu un Ange aux ailes _brisées_. Ils achevèrent cet assemblage de plumes autrefois rayonnant, à la hache.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, tu aurais préféré mourir sur le coup plutôt que de sentir à ce point la douleur envahir le moindre recoin de ton corps jadis si pur…

Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même de subir ce spectacle. Car c'est de ma faute si tu es là, et que ton être a perdu toute pureté. Oui, c'est moi qui t'aie souillé.

Et pourtant, Takuya, si tu savais…

A chacun de tes gémissements, de tes cris, de tes hurlements… j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'on torture, dans cette salle de braise et de flammes…

Ta voix, j'aimais entendre son doux timbre mélodieux dans ces moments où nous nous retrouvions, juste tous les deux. Mais en cet instant, il me semble que je serais capable de m'éclater les tympans, juste pour cesser de l'entendre.

Pardonne-moi Takuya, je sais que tu m'aimais…

Je m'avance au centre de la salle à trois mètres de toi. C'est à mon tour, hélas, de t'imposer la douleur. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne sera pas physique puisque je frapperais de sorte à ce que tu succombes aussitôt.

Seulement, je sais que ton cœur saigne de voir ma flèche ainsi dirigée vers lui…

Tu pleures… je crois que moi aussi.

Un dernier murmure sort d'entre mes lèvres. Un simple mot qui te fait fermer les yeux de soulagement en attendant ta _sentence_.

Un « pardon » sincère, du fond de mon âme de démon, enfant du Diable.

Je décoche ma flèche qui atteint son but. Je les vois lâcher ton corps qui s'effondre au sol, soulevant les cendres rougeâtres.

Crois-moi Takuya, enfant de Dieu, je t'aimais…

Et je t'aimerais toujours comme te l'ont promis chacun des baisers ardents que j'ai pu t'offrir.

Moi, Kanon, j'ai brûlé l'âme d'un Ange que j'aimais. Et je crois que je ne mérite rien de plus que de vivre éternellement dans cet Enfer qui m'était prédestiné dès la _naissance_.

Voilà l'histoire d'un amour interdit, qui fut le mien… On nous l'avait toujours dit : Un Démon ne peut _aimer_ un Ange et un Ange ne peut _aimer_ un Démon. Nous nous sommes aimés, en voici les conséquences…

**_----------------_**

**¤AkiyaxShin¤**

Tes larmes, je les aies vues couler. J'ai entendu tes cris déchirants lorsque ces armes de feu entraient en contact avec ta peau d'opaline.

Les diablotins qui s'accrochaient à tes bras en enfonçant griffes et crocs dans ta chair tendre… Ton sang d'un rouge vermeille qui envahissait ta légère robe blanche.

Un craquement sinistre immédiatement suivit d'un de tes hurlements stridents m'indiqua que l'on venait certainement de t'infliger la pire des douleurs… A présent, tu étais devenu un Ange aux ailes _brisées_. Ils achevèrent cet assemblage de plumes autrefois rayonnant, à la hache.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, tu aurais préféré mourir sur le coup plutôt que de sentir à ce point la douleur envahir le moindre recoin de ton corps jadis si pur…

Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même de subir ce spectacle. Car c'est de ma faute si tu es là, et que ton être a perdu toute pureté. Oui, c'est moi qui t'aie souillé.

Et pourtant, Akiya, si tu savais…

A chacun de tes gémissements, de tes cris, de tes hurlements… j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'on torture, dans cette salle de braise et de flammes…

Ta voix, j'aimais entendre son doux timbre mélodieux dans ces moments où nous nous retrouvions, juste tous les deux. Mais en cet instant, il me semble que je serais capable de m'éclater les tympans, juste pour cesser de l'entendre.

Pardonne-moi Akiya, je sais que tu m'aimais…

Je m'avance au centre de la salle à trois mètres de toi. C'est à mon tour, hélas, de t'imposer la douleur. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne sera pas physique puisque je frapperais de sorte à ce que tu succombes aussitôt.

Seulement, je sais que ton cœur saigne de voir ma flèche ainsi dirigée vers lui…

Tu pleures… je crois que moi aussi.

Un dernier murmure sort d'entre mes lèvres. Un simple mot qui te fait fermer les yeux de soulagement en attendant ta _sentence_.

Un « pardon » sincère, du fond de mon âme de démon, enfant du Diable.

Je décoche ma flèche qui atteint son but. Je les vois lâcher ton corps qui s'effondre au sol, soulevant les cendres rougeâtres.

Crois-moi Akiya, enfant de Dieu, je t'aimais…

Et je t'aimerais toujours comme te l'ont promis chacun des baisers ardents que j'ai pu t'offrir.

Moi, Shin, j'ai brûlé l'âme d'un Ange que j'aimais. Et je crois que je ne mérite rien de plus que de vivre éternellement dans cet Enfer qui m'était prédestiné dès la _naissance_.

Voilà l'histoire d'un amour interdit, qui fut le mien… On nous l'avait toujours dit : Un Démon ne peut _aimer_ un Ange et un Ange ne peut _aimer_ un Démon. Nous nous sommes aimés, en voici les conséquences…

* * *

Au fait, j'espère que vous venez pas de rompre... désolée j'avais oublié de le dire --'

J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu! Kisu

PS : écrit en plein Bac de philo... Bah oui, j'avais fini, j'étais trop inspirée! XD


End file.
